


Reunited

by orphan_account



Series: Sons of Durin [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Love, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tauriel and Sigrid learn about Yrla's and Dagny's dislike of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

It was an awkward moment when Tauriel and Sigrid met each other again after all those months. Yet Dís had been adamant about putting them together in the same room, to keep them safe. "Balin told me about Yrla's and Dagny's resentment towards you," she explained. Tauriel and Sigrid exchanged a look. "Why do they hate us so much? They were Fíli's and Kíli's friends! Shouldn't they be happy that their childhood friends experienced love before they died in battle? Shouldn't they be happy that we conceived Fíli's and Kíli's children so that their legacy will live on?" Sigrid argued.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated:)


End file.
